Eric a la Mode
Eric a la Mode is episode 24b of Comedy World. It aired on Disney Channel on July 17, 1999. Plot A visit to Kim's Ice Cream Shoppe turns into Eric's worst nightmare when he passes out after overeating ice cream. Cast *Josh Peck as Eric *Benjamin Disken as PC Guy *??? as Clerk *??? as Kids in Eric's Dream *Dee Bradley Baker as Narrator Trivia *This is one of the few "dream episodes" in season 2. Errors *When Eric is bloating himself with ice cream, buttons pop out from his shirt despite the fact that he wears a hoodie. Transcript open up to see the exterior of an ice cream parlor. We then zoom in to see Eric and PC Guy ordering some ice cream 'Narrator: '''Ah, what have we here? Looks like Eric and PC Guy are treating themselves to some ice cream. Wonder how that will work out. '''Clerk: '''Welcome to Kim's Ice Cream Shoppe, the only 24-hour ice cream store in town. People like us are strictly forbidden from closing our eyes. What would you like? '''Eric: '''Hmmm... I think I'll order first. at the menu On second thought, I think you should go, PC Guy. I don't really know what's on my mind. '''PC Guy: '''Sure thing, Eric. at the menu Yeah, I would like a blueberry sundae with a waffle piece and a cherry on top. I'd also like a bottle of root beer on the side. '''Clerk: '''That'll be $20. '''PC Guy: '$20?! What a ripoff! him dollar bills that are crumbled Here you go, cheapskate. 'Clerk: '''Thank you. Your order will be with you any minute now. '''PC Guy: '''Oh boy! off '''Clerk: '''You - in the red hoodie - you're next. '''Eric: '''I would like ten scoops of vanilla ice cream, twelve scoops of chocolate ice cream, four banana popsicles, and eight bottles of soda pop. '''Clerk: '''That'll be $200. '''PC Guy: 'into the scene $200?! Please tell me you're joking! to a close-up of the cash register. It reads "$200.00" '''Clerk: '''I'm not joking, bub. to the duo at a table Guy is slowly eating his ice cream like a normal person, while Eric is eating his ice cream super fast. He becomes so fat, a button pops out from his shirt and almost hits PC Guy! '''PC Guy: '''Eric, slow down! When you eat too fast, you get a stomach ache and pass out! '''Eric: '''What was that? I was too busy eating my ice cream too- (Passes out) Guy groans wakes up inside a weird room '''Eric: '''Hello? Anyone here? (Ice cream appears) Ooh! Ice cream! (Eats it) I wish there was more. (A sign appears that says: More Ice Cream This Way --->) Yay! starts walking, and walking, and walking, and walking... '''Eric: '''There ''has ''to be more somewhere... light-bulb appears above his head A-ha! Maybe if I start running, I'll get my prize! so, he starts sprinting '''Narrator: '''2 hours later... '''Eric: '''Well, I don't think I'm ever gonna find- (sees more ice cream) ICE CREAM! YAY! (Eats the ice cream, when he finishes he becomes fat again and gets ice cream all over his hoodie) I must have MORE ice cream! (Another sign appears that says: Taste Testing Room --->) Oh boy! enters the room, but there is no ice cream '''Eric: '''That's strange. Why have a taste testing room without any- (Two giant kids approach him) AAUGGHH! two giant kids are glaring at Eric '''Kid #1: '''Wow! Walking ice cream! '''Kid #2: '''That'll be SUPER delicious! kids take out spoons and begin to chase Eric '''Eric: '''I'm not ice cream! '''Kid #2: '''And it talks too!? Wow! escapes into the kitchen '''Eric: '''Phew. clerk walks up to Eric '''Clerk: '''Aw man, more ice cream fell on the floor. clerk scoops up Eric and tosses him into a garbage bin lands in a waffle cone '''Eric: '''Ugh. This is not going well. (Tries to get out of the bin, but the cone, now stuck to him, pins him down) WIP Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 2